


fly higher than an eagle

by defcontwo



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Team Hawkguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stares at her. Blinks and then stares some more. And then slowly, he raises his hand towards her in a clear high five gesture. | inspired by the latest Young Avengers preview, so spoilers for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly higher than an eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest Young Avengers preview and yes, that scene from Gilmore Girls. I couldn't help myself, apparently.

Kate closes the door to Clint's apartment behind her and leans against it, exhausted. Lucky comes bounding up to her and bumps at her legs and she grins down at him, reaching down to scratch at his ears idly. 

"Barton, you home?" 

"Yup," Clint calls from the living room, "Katie, come in here, I gotta tell you, I had the best weekend." 

Kate makes her way into the living room, Lucky following closely at her heels, and collapses next to Clint on the couch, throwing her legs over his lap. 

"Ten bucks says my weekend was better," she says. 

"I'm not making any bets with you, rich girl," Clint says. "And did you spend your weekend playing Russian drinking games with Bucky, Sam, and Toro? Because I did. I have never seen Barnes that wasted and I'm pretty sure, and I couldn't vouch for it because - you know. But I'm pretty sure that Toro started doing the macarena at some point." 

"Whoever taught him about the future should probably be shot, then," Kate says. 

Clint nods gingerly, looking not so much hungover as possibly still a little drunk. "That's what I said. So hit me with it, girly. Can you top that?" 

"I woke up from my one night stand in space." 

Clint stares at her. Blinks and then stares some more. And then slowly, he raises his hand towards her in a clear high five gesture. 

"Up top, Bishop. You win." 

Kate rolls her eyes but high fives him anyways. The last time she left him hanging on a high five, he wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. 

"And then - "

"Wait, there's more? That's not the whole story? How is that not the whole story?" 

"Shush, Barton, let me finish. _And then_ ," she says pointedly, giving him a look, "Skrulls attacked and we fought them off in our underwear." 

"Did you ever know that you're my hero," Clint begins to croon, his voice horribly out of tune. "And everything I would like to be?" 

Kate laughs, shoulders shaking, as she shoves her hand against Clint's face, trying to get him to stop singing. 

"I caaan fly higher than an eaaagle 'cause you are the wind beneath my wiiiings."

"You're ridiculous." 

"I can't help it, you just make me so proud. I think I'm crying a little. Do you see the tears of pride running down my face, Katie?" 

"I think that's your body trying to sweat out all of the alcohol." 

"It's both, Hawkeye. It's both."


End file.
